


Affection

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, basically Dean has a crush & it's cute :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It isn't so much about gods or goddesses as it is finding the divine in humans.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

When he opens his eyes

each day,

he sees a world of

**A R T**

waiting to be c·a·u·g·h·t

by his pencil

& _yet_ …there's so much he's already

**c.a.p.t.u.r.e.d.**

save for

h~e~r

Because when he opens his eyes,

they go straight to

h~e~r

&& when he |closes| his eyes,

all they see behind eyelids…is

_h~e~r_

**& &** when he ((hears)) h~e~r voice,

it's music **& &**bells **& &**the sound of something

n-o-i-s-e-l-e-s-s

like

L*I*G*H*T

It's not that she's his

**g_o_d_d_e_s_s**

it's just that—

when she's _near_ —

he feels a little eThErEaL, too

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, short, but pretty! I was super surprised no one had written them before…why not? And playing on Dean's artistic talent—fun!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: I think Dean is the type who definitely would admire from afar. Imagine him going to the pitch to sketch her during practice? How cute. X3


End file.
